


I Missed You

by Musetotheworld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat gets back from a trip, F/F, at 2am, what else is she supposed to do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Cat's been away at important meetings for too long, and Kara misses her. Cat misses her too, and what's the point of having a jet if you can't use it?





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> This is completely plotless and basically just my apology to Octo for getting her hopes up and then sending a cat gif instead. Also a preemptive apology for whatever I do next.

The room is dark, and it takes Kara several minutes to register she's awake. Focusing on the clock beside her bed, she sees 2:12 staring back at her, which usually means sirens and an emergency pulling her from sleep. But tonight, there's nothing. No distant screams or calls for help.

Wondering what it was that woke her, Kara turns over in bed, sighing to herself when she remembers Cat is still in Washington for another three days. It's been a week already, and Kara is ready for the separation to be over. She's not used to sleeping alone anymore.

"You know, for a superhero, you're remarkably lax on home security."

The voice is impossible, so much so that Kara pinches herself before sitting up and looking across the room to where Cat is standing. "You're home!"

"They canceled the last day of meetings, and everything else could be condensed or handled remotely. So I had them prep the jet for me." Cat's eyes are sparkling as she shrugs out of her clothes, and it's not just the sleep clouding Kara's brain now.

"You could have called me, I would've waited up," Kara says once she's worked a little moisture back into her mouth.

"Mm, I thought you could use the sleep. And it's not often I can sneak up on a superhero." Cat's grin is teasing, and Kara is trying very hard not to assume anything about what that means. It's 2am, Cat has to be jet-lagged, there's a very good possibility she wants nothing more than to fall into bed and do nothing more than sleep.

If Kara's learned anything over the last year with Cat, it's that you can never tell which way she'll jump. In every aspect of life, from where to eat dinner to what will spark her desire. And right now, there are equal odds on whether Kara will be going back to sleep with Cat finally cradled in her arms, or whether she's gotten all the rest she'll be getting tonight.

When Cat's lingerie hits the floor next to her blouse and slacks, Kara lets out an honest to Rao whimper at the sight, squeezing her thighs together to stave off her growing arousal. She doesn't think Cat would leave her hanging after this wind-up, but it wouldn't be the first time. The last time was punishment, though, and Kara's been oh so good lately...

"See something you like?" Cat murmurs as she steps closer to the bed. She's picked Kara's side, which is a good sign on the potential relief front. Kara's side means to get in bed Cat will need to climb over her, which doesn't usually get the intended result. Doubly so when Cat isn't wearing a stitch of clothing, and Kara is in one of the lacy negligees Cat bought for her the third night after she'd moved in.

(They're remarkably easy to slip out of on the nights it's a Supergirl call waking her up, though they both know that's not the reason Cat picked them out.)

"I always like seeing you," Kara admits. "But I do enjoy this view."

The line works, Cat tossing her head back with a laugh that puts the lines of her neck on display. She's radiant even with the early hour, and Kara is caught. Caught precisely where she wants to be.

"And here I thought you might be too tired for this," Cat says as she pulls the blanket back, her own eyes darkening at the sight of Kara in lace.

"I don't think I could ever be that tired," Kara says, stretching a little to give Cat the best view.

It works, just as Kara'd known it would. There's no more hesitation before Cat climbs onto the bed to straddle her lap, leaning down for a deep kiss once she's settled. And the feeling of Cat's curves against her own through the thin material of the negligee is driving Kara crazy already.

"I missed you," Kara sighs out as Cat moves her lips to the lines of her neck, the suction feeling amazing as she moves lower. "You've been gone too long, and you wouldn't even let me fly over to see you."

It's a familiar whine, even if Kara knows exactly why. Everyone might know they're together, but they know Cat is dating Kara. They don't know Cat is dating Supergirl. And Cat refuses to accept any risks to that story.

It does mean a few too many nights of cold beds when one or the other is away on a trip, but they make up for it. Which is obviously exactly what Cat is planning to do now.

There's no more teasing or pretense, just Cat's hands working the hem of Kara's nightgown up as her lips travel across neck and collarbones to trace kisses along the fabric there. There's not much covered, but Cat still seems unhappy at the barrier, sitting up with a huff and pulling at the fabric where it's stuck.

"I see the downside of not warning you," Cat complains as Kara pushes herself up to slip the clothing off. "If I'd told you I was coming back, you could've been waiting and ready for me."

"I'm still ready for you," Kara points out as she lays back, slipping her underwear off with a quick lift of Cat's body. "It's just a slight detour."

"Mmm, I suppose the wait is worth it," Cat hums as she sinks back down. The feeling of her against Kara is intoxicating, the wetness currently smearing across firm abs pushing Kara higher without needing anything more.

But after nights alone Kara wants more, wants to feel everything. Wants Cat above her and inside her, pushing with every stroke until they fall apart. And the best way to make that happen is currently sitting conveniently in reach, in the top drawer of Kara's nightstand.

"Cat, wear it tonight, please?" Kara begs, distracting from the slow slide she'd started up against those abs. "I want to feel you."

The idea is obviously a winner based on the way Cat moans, grinding down once, harder, before pulling back to reach for the drawer and the toy hidden inside. It's double-ended, usually a pain to deal with but amazing when they can make it work. And tonight they're both very motivated.

The sight of Cat slipping the shorter end deep inside herself nearly has Kara coming then and there, but she holds back. It'll be better once Cat is inside her, each slow thrust sparking against her need and quickly starting a fire. She needs that heat, needs that sensation.

Cat doesn't disappoint, sliding inside with a quick series of thrusts that have the toy buried within them both in no time at all. "God, this was a great idea," Cat pants out as she circles her hips, the movement making them both moan.

"Oh, move, please move," Kara whines as she searches for more friction, wanting the smooth slide of Cat between her legs.

Cat complies without hesitation, giving Kara exactly what she's asking for with no further teasing. It's been too long for them both and delay would pain Cat as much as it would Kara.

The sound of skin slapping against each other echoes through the room as Kara stretches her legs wider on the bed, needing Cat as deep as she can go. It isn't often that Cat's the one wearing the toy, and every time she does, Kara almost loses herself in the pleasure. There's just something about laying beneath Cat as she moves, watching her muscles play with every thrust of her hips.

She knows that's one of Cat's favorite things about watching her wear the toy, has spent long hours learning exactly how to clench her abs to make Cat fall apart in an instant. A flex of her arm can take any encounter between them from 3-10 in a heartbeat. And Cat loves it.

But that doesn't mean Kara can't enjoy the same, watching as Cat holds herself up with one arm, the other tracing gentle patterns across Kara's breasts while occasionally dipping lower to tease at her clit.

And when Cat gathers some of Kara's wetness only to smear it across her nipples to then lick off? Well, it's a good thing Cat's stamina is nearly the same as a Kryptonians when it comes to sex, because she comes hard. Hard enough Cat can't keep thrusting, instead limited to circling her hips and pressing herself down into Kara to keep from losing her own peak.

And the second Kara comes down, the aftershocks tapering off? She's back to thrusting, her rhythm slipping a little as her own need builds.

"Your turn, your turn, please, Cat," Kara chants as the sight of Cat so close to the edge builds her own need back up.

Cat manages a nod, leaning down to kiss Kara, deep and dirty, while adding even more force to every stroke.

This time when Kara breaks, Cat falls with her. Grinding down, clenching against the toy, they both feel the sensations from the other in the silicone held between them. It pushes them both higher and higher until finally they peak with a cry that would embarrass Kara if not for the fantastic soundproofing she knows surrounds the room. 

"Mm, I still hate when you go away," Kara murmurs as she relaxes to the bed. She doesn't want Cat to move just yet, so she uses one leg to wrap around her waist and pull her close. The shift causes them both to gasp as the toy moves against sensitive skin, but it's worth it and soon the sensation settles back into the feeling of fullness from before.

"But what a way to welcome me back?" Cat asks, laying her head down on Kara's shoulder in a way that would seem sweet if not for the silicone still buried inside them both.

"I have to find something good about the situation," Kara agrees, pressing a kiss to Cat's head. "Now then, what do you say we do this again in a minute? This time maybe with me riding you?"

The moan and bite to her neck tells Kara that's a very, very welcome idea. And as soon as Cat recovers and Kara can bear to let her slip out so they can switch positions, they're in for another great round of sex.

Until then, she pulls Cat closer and lets herself fall into the feeling of warmth that comes from having her this close. It might happen every night, or at least most every night, but that still doesn't feel like enough. 

Still, she has it for now, and she's not going to complain. She'll take every second she can get.


End file.
